Camera lenses are fragile items. Lenses have a ground optical glass that is surrounded by a thin metal frame. If the lens is damaged this frame is often bent out of round. Typically, the frame is dented inwardly. To correct this problem, it is necessary to bring this frame back into round. Although many ways exist to do this, it can be difficult and time consuming to ensure that the frame is truly round. A frequent method of truing the frame is to bend the frame by hand and then compare it to a standard. This trial-and-error bending and testing is an imprecise, time consuming process that is practicably unworkable.